1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Cable-TV amplifiers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the multiple tier design of an amplifier housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cable television (CATV) system distributes a broadband RF signal to individual subscriber locations. The headend originates the RF signal, and the distribution network divides, or distributes, the signal to each subscriber location. Amplifiers and line extenders carry the RF signal to a local distribution point near a group of subscriber locations. A tap is used to xe2x80x9ctapxe2x80x9d some of the RF signal from the local distribution point and deliver it to the subscriber""s home via a coaxial drop cable.
Amplifiers associated with the drop cable are known as drop amplifiers. Drop amplifiers are known to include input and output ports facing opposite directions. In some situations, the conventional location of the ports makes it extremely difficult to position a drop amplifier in places where there is not much space. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a design of an amplifier housing that is compact and that includes ports that face a single direction.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a multiple tier design of an amplifier housing unit that allows access to all the amplifier ports on one side of the unit.
A second object of the invention is to disclose a compact design that yields significant signal isolation in the return band, can accommodate low intermodulation circuitry inside and a LED power indicator on the top face of the unit, and optimizes space for connection of cable connectors so that users can manually twist cable connectors onto the ports.
A third object of the invention is to increase the air flow under the housing so as so avoid the overheating of the amplifier and to minimize moisture collection which could lead to corrosion.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a ground block on the side of unit that has three access points that the ground wire can pass through, and that is threaded so a ground screw can fasten down onto the wire.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a corrosion free and water proof housing after the housing has been fully assembled with coaxial connectors and the back plate installed.
The present invention includes a multiple tier amplifier housing assembly. The assembly includes a first cavity and a second cavity forming an L-shaped module. The first cavity includes a number of holes that are aligned at a plane that is parallel to a number of holes in the second cavity. Further, the holes from the first cavity can be both vertically and horizontally offset with respect to the holes in the second cavity. Both sets of holes are located away from the back wall of the housing.
With these and other objects, advantages and features of the invention that may become hereinafter apparent, the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims and to the several drawings attached herein.